A Secret Desire
by the pick-it fence
Summary: As far back as Mario can remember, Daisy has always been a dependent and exciting friend. They've been the closest of friends for years and their friendship was always based on competition. But after they meet again, their friendship became something more...it became a secret desire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The spring air was crisp around Peach Gardens. The hedge maze was Mario's favorite place to relax when Luigi wasn't hovering around him. Luigi was smart, but he acted like a 5 year old at times. Mario was always telling him to grow up, but Luigi claimed that he acted perfectly fine for a ten year old. 20 seconds…the brothers shared a difference of 20 seconds, but anyone would simply assume it was a difference of at least 2 years. They looked so different, but they were twins. Mario didn't believe it himself, but his mother would never lie.

Being the young, rebellious, ten year old he was at the time, Mario tried to escape Luigi any chance he got, or anyone else for that matter. Sometimes he would sneak off to meet the princess in the gardens, even though that was strictly forbidden. The young princess was very enchanting, but Luigi didn't think so. Mario didn't care, since his brother was almost the very opposite of himself. Princess Peach would always try to escape Toadsworth's grasp to meet with Mario, but he kept his eye on her, watching her like a hawk. Nightfall would be the only time that Mario could talk to her, but nightfall always felt like such a long time- almost like a million years. Their conversations would always be short, but he would savor every word. Mario was convinced that the princess was the only girl that didn't have cooties, since he never felt weird when they held hands.

After a few weeks, Luigi eventually found out about their "secret meetings" and threatened to tell. Mario begged him not to, since their mother was extremely strict and could wield a mean switch when she needed to. Luigi sighed and said "fine." He wouldn't tell…under one condition.

"Wha? Anything! Anything, I tell ya!" Mario kept his eyes on Luigi's, since then, they were still the same height.

"You gotta get my ball back from the bushes over there." Luigi pointed north.

Mario turned around, looking in the pointed direction. "You got two legs and hands!" He turned back around, "Get it yourself!"

"Then I'll tell mama."

"Go ahead! See if I care!" Mario crossed his arms.

"If you care about your butt then you'll get my ball."

"So what?" Mario rolled his eyes, "A lil' pain ain't hurt anybody

"Fine. I'll get the ball and I'll tell mama, then you'll be sorry. You'll be real sorry!"

Luigi made his way to the bushes in the night's darkness and grabbed the old ball that looked as if it were stuck in there for years. As he rolled out the faded red ball, Mario stood behind him. "What else do you want?"

Luigi thought for a second. Even though his brother could be his personal slave for the rest of his life, he didn't want to take too much advantage of the situation. He looked over at the castle. The fountain in the middle of the gardens was said to hold the best drinking water in the kingdom. Commoners only got average water that was either good or poisoned. The poisoned water was easy to separate from the better water, but it felt a little unjust that royalty had everything served to them on a well-garnished platter. "Get us a bucket of water from the fountains every time you come here." Luigi finally said.

Mario looked over to the fountain. He never wanted to steal from the castle, but then again, who would notice? Guards only watched the front of the castle, never the back. A few liters of water wouldn't make much of a difference to the royals and Mario didn't think that his bottom could take another spanking. Nodding to Luigi's errand, the brothers both walked back home. Luigi kept his promise and Mario kept his. For a few days, their mother didn't notice a single thing and the royals didn't either. Mario had to make sure that Princess Peach didn't find out either, because she would easily think that Mario was simply taking advantage of their friendship when in reality, he really did want to be friends with the young princess.

* * *

Walking around the hedge maze in broad daylight was extremely risky, but Mario loved to take risks. Luigi didn't breathe a word about Mario and the princess for a long time and Mario was happy to know that he could trust his brother. Their mother remained unaware of anything which was perfectly fine because both the brothers would most likely feel the switch's wrath if she did find out, especially if neither one told it to her first.

The fountain was deep in the very center of the hedge maze. Mario took his time as he looked around each leafy hedge. The fountain was barely in sight, but he knew that this mission would be simple, as it was many times before. He quickly slid his way to the fountain and looked over his reflection in the bright, clear, water. Gripping the bucket tightly, he dipped it in. He looked up from the water for a moment and saw the disfigured reflection of a brown-haired girl next to him. Her hair was tangled and flowed down to her backside. She was wearing a yellow shirt and an orange skirt, but her arms and face were covered with scars. Mario gasped and dropped the bucket inside the fountain. It sunk down to the bottom of the fountain making a soft _clunk_.

"You dropped you bucket." The girl pointed to the bucket at the bottom.

Mario reached inside the waters and grabbed the bucket. He kept his eyes on the girl as she looked around the hedge maze. "Wh-who are you?" He asked.

She giggled. "You're funny! I don't give my name away like some prize."

Mario put the bucket on the rim of the fountain. She tried to fix her tangled hair. "You gotta win it like some prize." She smirked. "First one to the end of the hedge maze gets to know my name!"

"But you already know…" Before Mario could finish, she was already running farther into the maze towards the end. Mario left the bucket behind him and ran after her, remembering the maze. After spending some time with Princess Peach, he knew the maze inside out and could make it out in only a few seconds.

The girl was blocked by a large hedge and yelled out in frustration. She jumped through the hedge and tumbled down to the hard ground below. She ended up scraping her knee, but stood up perfectly. "Cheater!" Mario yelled before noticing her bleeding knee.

The girl held her hand on the cut, but didn't even shed a tear. "Peachy taught me the ins and outs of this maze. I can't believe I forgot them already." She smiled. Mario was still surprised that she acted as if she was perfectly fine. "Anyway, my name is…"

"DAISY!" A voice boomed from inside the castle.

"My name is Daisy," She laughed. Quickly walking over to him, she shook Mario's hand. "I'll see you around, boy." She ran up the stairs to the castle without asking for Mario's name. Mario ran back into the hedge maze before Toadworth could catch a glimpse of him.

"Daisy…" He repeated. Walking back into the maze, he made his way out of the castle gardens.

* * *

"We believe this is yours," A guard gave an empty bucket to the lady at the door. Mario and Luigi both exchanged glances of shame.

"Thank you very much." Their mother said quickly.

"Please do make sure that neither one of your sons are found in the castle again."

"I will thank you. Thank you." She closed the door to the small house and turned back around, dropping the bucket to the floor. "Which one?" She asked sternly.

Mario ducked his head.

His mother walked over to the both of them. "How long has this been going on?"

"2 months." Luigi whispered.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak into the castle?"

"12." Luigi replied.

"And did you hear any of that, Mario?"

Mario pushed his fingers through his light brown hair. "Yes."

"And you continued to go?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you think before you do anything?"

"When it matters."

She sighed. "Mario, you need to think before you do things. You can't just go out and do whatever you want, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go to bed."

The brothers ran off upstairs and got ready for bed. Luigi did the "I told you so" dance before Mario bopped him on the head. They both went to sleep that night happy that their mother let them off so easy. Mario couldn't get the image of the girl he had just met out of his head. She looked like a commoner, but she was allowed in the castle. That was just unheard of. Commoners were never allowed inside the castle unless they truly earned it and Mario had never even seen the girl before in his life. She had mentioned that she knew Peach, but what did that prove? Mario knew Peach as well, but he was never allowed ten feet near the stairs to the castle. Hoping that he could possibly meet the girl again, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING: One of my friends and I thought about all the weird shippings in the Mario universe. **

**RosalinaxWaluigi**

**LuigixPeach**

**WarioxPeach**

**BowserxPeach (well, we saw this one coming)**

**Mr. L x Peach (I know! You get the point, Peach is a filthy filth filth)**

**MarioxZelda (WTF)**

**YoshixBowser (WTF)**

**LuigixPrince Peasly (WTF)**

**DaisyxBowser (I'm sorry, this is just too weird for me)**

**And we finally reached MarioxDaisy. **

**I thought about it for a while when I finally realized that this couple is barely even mentioned. If you look at all the other weird couples that people mix and match, they all have a few fictions, while Mario and Daisy don't really have too much. I was on Google Images when I saw this poster thing that said:**

**"MARIO X DAISY: FLIRTING OR CHEATING?"**

**I was just like: "I really don't know."**

**If Luigi and Peach have a few strange fan fictions where they have "WHOO-HOO" then I thought that I could be able to make a small fan fiction where Mario and Daisy show some affection for each other, but not "WHOO-HOO" affection, just "DAAWW" affection. I'm not good at writing the "interseting" fan fictions. **

**THUS, A Secret Desire was born! (holds up computer like in The Lion King)**

**I'm not for this couple just like how I'm not for Waluigi x Pauline. I think that Luigi x Daisy is much better, but if Luigi has a few fan fictions where he gets to see what's under the pink dress, then I'll even the score.**

**I'm just writing this one and that's it with the weird couples. **

**In chapter 1, the characters are all going to be older, but for the prologue, I chose to have them as ten year olds. PROBLEM? I thought not.**

**PICK-IT'S Did you know? MOMENT: Did you know that back in medieval times, if you were caught stealing from the castle, they would chop your hands off? It's true. So, if Mario were to steal from the fountain in real life, his hands would go BYE-BYE. BUT, since I don't want to get too evil in here, I let him keep his hands. Be happy. **

**The prologue of the story takes place around medieval times with a little mix of the 1930s. I just read _Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry_ and the whole switch part was inspired by that. It's a good book, so if you get the chance, read it! And if you don't know what a switch is- it's sort of like a whip, but it was used back in the 1930s and sometimes used to spank children if they were bad. It's not used now, so don't worry, but I thought that it would be a better addition to the whole "Mario's past" intro. **

**One last thing: I'm just doing this one for the heck of it. I'm not doing this as a REALLY REAL story, it mostly just for kicks and because I thought this idea was good. If you think it's bad, then I'll proabably discontinue it. **

**Click my profile for more stories by me! Leave a comment, review, favorite, follow, PM me if you want to know anything, and I will see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just a reminder: Everyone is now in their normal age, so don't think they're still ten.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Spring was the best season in the kingdom. Everything was so lively and colorful, setting a most peaceful mood. However, while many thought it was the perfect season for romance, Bowser thought it was the perfect season for a kidnapping. Mario was always willing to fight him, but also hoping that they could have a break for at least two weeks. Bowser only responded with: "Evil never rests! I will destroy you, infidel! DESTROY YOOOUUU!" but his small monologue was nothing but words that echoed through the halls of his castle, proven to have no effect on the plumber. Having little trust that Bowser would in fact take a break, Mario was alert, but kept his guard down as well.

Princess Peach invited the brothers over to the castle that day to meet someone. She refered to this "someone" as royalty, and that they should be treated as such, but left it at that. She requested them to come "as soon as the daylight hit the farthest tree north of the castle on the eighth day of the fifth month." Quickly decoding the princess' royal language (that was used to keep notes and letters secret) the brothers figured out that the eighth day of the fifth month was the 8th of May. The farthest tree north of the castle was barely visible from their house, but once the sunlight hit it, its shadow beamed to the window of the first floor of the house. Once they saw the light shadow, the headed out towards the castle.

After re-reading the letter at least a few times, Luigi couldn't understand why Peach wouldn't mention the name of this mysterious person. He or she was in fact royalty, so the brothers must have known the person somehow. Not bothering to think about it, he just hoped that the pink princess knew what she was getting them into.

On the same page as his brother, Mario was skeptical as well. The letter didn't describe the person at all and there was no picture of him or her either. Peach would always go into full detail about anything and everything, especially for Mario. Her sudden vague description made Mario wonder if all was alright, or if the princess had already been kidnapped, but there was no use in worrying about it now.

* * *

Entering the castle gates, Mario and Luigi were greeted by guards bowing before them. They simple nodded in "hello" and were on their way to the main doors of the castle.

"Who do you think this mystery person is, bro?" Luigi asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm not too sure. We know all the royals in the kingdoms...well, at least I do." Mario remarked.

"Of course you do." Luigi sneered. Playing second banana to his brother was a tiresome job, especially when he had to watch the princess flirt with his brother. Why, out of the both of them, did she chose Mario? If anything, Luigi and Peach had the closer personalities and they are indeed good friends, but that was the point. They were just friends...and sadly, nothing more.

As the guard Toads on each side of the door grabbed a handle, a loud crash was heard on the other side of the wall. Then followed by a scolding. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Then, a shriek.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The first voice was obviously Princess Peach, but the brothers had no idea who was behind the second voice. They sounded remotely different. The guards opened the doors, let the brothers in, and closed the doors mechanically. As the two walked deeper into the halls to the foyer, a vase was suddenly hurtled towards Mario. He gasped and ducked his head.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! GET IT GET IT GET IT!" The second voice sounded once again.

This time a girl, wearing a casual shirt and shorts, ran over to the brothers. "Oh-my-gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't even know you were there. I just saw this spider crawl over to you and I grabbed a vase and was all like, 'AGH!' but it didn't hit it because IT'S STILL CRAWLING ON THE CEILING! GAAAH!" The girl picked up a bat and waved it frantically in the air, trying to hit, but missing, the spider. She gave up and looked at the brothers again, this time studying them carefully. "I haven't seen you two around. And I'm sorry with the whole spider thing, it's just that I really really REEEAAALLLYY hate spiders. They're gross with their eight legs and fangs...or is it ten legs...? Anyway, HI! I'm Daisy!" The brothers blinked twice simultaneously. "I'm Princess Daisy, actually."

Mario snapped back to reality and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Luigi was still. His heart throbbed and his eyes were wide. This girl...This princess, rather, had just stolen his heart. She was energetic and beautiful. Even though it had only been 1 minute and 45 seconds...46...47...you get the point, he knew that he was in love again. But with every good thing, there comes a price, so Luigi kept stammering like an idiot. "I...I...I...I...I...I...I..."

Mario rolled his eyes. _Smooth. _Mario took Luigi's arm and put his hand on hers. "I...I...I..."

Daisy giggled. "You're funny. So, what are your names?"

"I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi."

"OH!" Daisy put her hands out to halt them. "Lemme guess! And together you are...THE SUPER MARIO BROS.!" She announced. "Am I right, or am I right?"

"Yeah..."

"I...I...I..."

Mario elbowed Luigi in the ribs, causing Luigi to shout. "YOU'REHOT!" He covered his mouth moments later.

Daisy held back the laughter. "Uh-huh." She put her hand on her hip and turned sharply around. She strut down the hall, swaying her hips back and forth. The brothers had to force themselves not to stare.

Peach swept down the stairs with an irritated look on her face. "Daisy! I told you not to..." She noticed that the brothers were here and instantly changed her tone. "I mean...Daisy! Dah-ling! I'm loving that catwalk of yours! Simply amazing!"

Daisy stood next to Peach and flipped her hair. "One of my many talents."

"I'll get you back for the vase." Peach hissed softly.

Daisy sighed.

"Well, Mario, Luigi, I bet you're wondering why I called you over here." Peach tried to sound upper-class and refined. "I'd like you to meet our certain royal guest here, Princess Daisy from Sarsaland!"

Daisy smiled. Luigi felt his shoulders relax and he blinked a few times.

"Now, if I may have a word with you, Mario." Peach called him over to the other side of the foyer.

There she went again. Luigi hated when Peach became so selective, but Daisy walked closer to him to try and start a conversation. His mind went blank and he was focused on Daisy more than anything.

"Well?" Peach smiled.

"Well what?" They kept their voices down so that the other two couldn't hear them.

"How is she?"

"Who? The princess?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"She's...she's...Why are you asking?"

Peach took a deep breath. "I noticed how unhappy your brother was being alone, so I thought that she could meet him and get together. But, since I can't read his mind, I was wondering if you could tell me what you think."

Mario looked back at Daisy, who was talking and laughing with Luigi. "Well, she's exciting...that's for sure."

Peach gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you!"

After she left to go talk to the two, to let them get to know each other better, Mario couldn't shake the feeling as if he knew Daisy from somewhere. Anywhere. Possibly a dream. But she looked so...familiar.

* * *

As the sun descended, Mario stepped outside of the castle to get a breath of fresh air. Daisy had been going on and on about the royal life in Sarsaland, but was very good at keeping the other three entertained. Luigi looked as if he weren't paying attention to what she said, just what she was doing. Mario tried to bring his brother's attention back to her words rather than her physique, but sometimes he found himself staring at the princess. She just ate the attention up.

Mario walked into the hedge maze behind Peach's castle. He had spent so many summers here, hiding from guards so he could just speak with the princess. He walked up to the fountain and stared into the water. As he looked up, he saw the disfigured reflection of a brunette staring at him through the falling waters of the fountain. "Daisy..."

"Hey, Mario...I was just looking for...my purse..."

He smirked. "That's a pretty bad lie, princess."

"Alright, I came here to look for someone." She sighed.

"Who?"

She rubbed her neck. "Well, when I was here once before, I saw this boy. He was stealing from the fountain and I was going to arrest him, but then I decided to race him through the hedge maze. He won fair and square, but..."

"What?"

"As weird as it is, I never got over how I lost to a peasant boy. A thief...and he beat me. I'm just really competitive, I guess."

Mario stood back. Daisy did look exactly like the girl, except her scars had healed and she was, dare he say it, pretty. "Daisy...uh, believe it or not...I was the boy...heh."

Daisy gasped. She walked closer to him and studied him carefully. He did look a lot like the boy and he was, dare she say it, a peasant. They were dangerously close to each other now and Mario felt an overwhelming sense of nervousness consume him. Mario never got nervous, never. "Oh...my...gosh." She began to smile. "Hey..."

"What?" He tried not to stammer.

"I'LL RACE YOU TO THE CASTLE, BOY!" And she was off.

Mario stood there motionless for a few moments, but he balled his fists. He began to smile and chased after her.

* * *

**So...this isn't too bad...not my best work either. Well, I did a good job with making Daisy all jumpy and everything. I added some humor. I'd say that this is a fine start. Not good, not bad, but a fine start. And I don't mean fine as in_ fine_ I mean fine as in fine. Just okay.**

**I'm still ify with this story, but we'll see what happens. **

**Click my profile for more stories by me! Leave a comment, review, favorite, follow, PM me if you want to know anything and I will see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
